Stranger Things
by Squirrel holding a bazooka
Summary: The Cullens are forced to move to Amity Park after an incident put them at risk. Now they're dealing with a boy who seems a bit strange and a girl who's quite a bit like them. But hey, stranger things have happened.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own _Danny Phantom_ or _Twilight_.

I know, I know, bad Squirrel, no more new fics should be allowed, but after never watching or reading any _Twilight_ anything, I saw _Breaking Dawn Part 2_ today. After that... plot bunnies. I swear, they're trying to take over the world. For anyone wondering, though, the next chapter of _Seizure_ is well on its way. Anyway, here goes!

* * *

Renesmee's eyes snapped open in the car, and she glanced around, taking in the new surroundings. Okay, so the surroundings weren't too _new _per say, but they were... well, a different state. Still foresty, but a different state. Yeah, that was a good way to put it. The half human leaned up from Jacob's left shoulder, rolling her own shoulders back in an attempt to relieve the tension that had cropped up during her slumber. Her body appeared to be fourteen now, and she was growing at a regular rate, meaning she would be able to go to school in their new town.

Said new town was Amity Park, Illinois. A small, somewhat cutesy little town with a record of 90% cloudy days and a strange habit of collecting ghosts- or so the brochure said. Despite the fact that most of them were dead, fully or partially, they weren't believers of the myth. In fact, Jacob, the only fully living one of them, was the only one to entertain the idea that ghosts could be hanging around the city.

Bella, the driver, was the first to address the quasi-vamp. "Hey there, sweetie," she smiled, turning back to face her daughter. "We're home."

The youngest brunette of the group turned her head to the left to see a lovely new house, slightly larger than their old one but just as isolated. Even though she had yet to get out of the car, she could smell elk nearby, her favorite. A giddy smile appeared on her face, and she practically leaped out of the car as soon as her father had gotten out. The other occupants of the car, the fifth in the Volvo being Alice, got out a bit slower, used to moving around the world.

Still, Renesmee had that human desire for food that only Jacob shared with her. "Can we have burgers?" she asked immediately, not even giving time for the vampires in the other car to get out and approach them.

Though Edward doubted he would ever be okay with Fluffy the werewolf being his daughter's boyfriend, he knew he had to accept it or face what most parents dealt with: teenage rebellion. "Jacob, why don't you take Renesmee out for dinner while the rest of us get settled in?" he offered.

Both Jacob and Renesmee grinned, in the car and headed off before anyone could say another word.

"I'll take that as a yes," Edward declared sarcastically to himself.

It was only a short time before the young couple was in front of a red-and-white building with a giant sign reading 'Nasty Burger' in front of it. They headed inside and placed their orders before sitting down at a booth and beginning to talk.

"I forget, what grade are you listed in?" Renesmee asked, wondering just how long she would have with her boyfriend before he went off to the university in town.

"Eleventh," he stated simply. "We all figured anything less would be unbelievable."

The half vampire frowned, but she understood. It was similar to the reason she wasn't allowed to go to school before this year. She would be attending Casper High for the full four years. At least by the time she graduated, she would look the right age. "Well I hope we at least have the same lunch time." The brunette had been exceedingly excited about her new school and looked up all the information she could on it, including the three lunch periods.

"I'm sure we-" Jacob was cut off by a trio, one girl and two boys, sliding into their booth, not even noticing the couple already there. Confused, Jacob looked to the girl now next to him while Renesmee looked to the boys now next to her.

"Um..." both new residents to the town chorused, looking at the trio with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry," the girl said quickly, getting out of the booth. "We usually sit here- not many people choose this booth." In her defense, it was in the back corner and offered a fair amount of solitude, something not many teens were interested in.

When neither boy got up, instead drooling over Renesmee, the girl grabbed each of them by one of their ears and dragged them off.

Renesmee watched as the trio left to find a new booth before turning back to Jacob. "That was weird," she noted outright.

A snort escaped Jacob. "No kidding," he agreed. "Seriously, though, how do you slide into a booth and not see that someone else is sitting there?" The two laughed for a brief moment before Jacob headed off to pick up their dinner. Within ten seconds of him being gone, one of the boys out of the trio slid into his spot.

"Hi, there," he said, a somewhat-creepy smile on his face. Renesmee guessed that he was trying to be smooth. "The name's Tucker. Tucker Foley. That's TF, as in too fine. Now that you're brother's gone, we can chat."

The quasi-vamp could only blink in confusion at the boy. He wore a red beret, khakis, and a yellow shirt, and he stank of some sort of overpowering cologne. Renesmee hesitantly glanced over her shoulder to see a clueless Jacob speaking with a cashier and the other two out of the trio sitting a few booths down, both looking absolutely horrified by the scene going down. Slowly, she turned back to the teen. "I'm sorry, but he's my boyfriend... and you're creepy." She added in the last part quickly, hoping to deter him from any further attempts without seeming too harsh.

Sulking, Tucker headed off back to his friends. "She called me creepy," she declared, plopping down across from Danny and Sam.

The dark-haired Goth girl, Sam, let out a slight curse. "Okay, I know, I owe you five bucks," she declared, pulling the money out of her pocket and handing it to the boy in jeans and a t-shirt, Danny.

"You were betting on how long it would take for me to strike out?" Tucker asked incredulously.

"No, we were betting on what she would call you," Danny explained simply. "Besides, we know about the pot you have on us."

Now a smirk escaped Tucker. "Yes, and when you two do finally get together, I will have enough money for my first two years of college," he declared.

"Never gonna happen," both Danny and Sam chimed. As if on key, Danny's phone rang. The teen rolled his eyes. "Ugh, I've gotta go. Mom and Dad want me to meet some new neighbor who lives a few blocks away." He shook his head. "Seriously, I understand within the block, but so far away? Why?"

"My parents made me meet the neighbors five miles away when they first moved in," Sam shrugged. "Of course, that's because they wanted me to marry their weirdo son because their family was richer than ours, so..."

Danny let out a slight laugh. "See you later, guys," he declared before taking off.

* * *

Quite a few miles away, a dark-haired girl about Renesmee's age woke up, her head pounding and her heart racing. Something sticky covered the side of her face, and she was lying in a puddle of something. Confused, she stumbled to her feet, looking around as her vision cleared. A man was lying a few feet away, and the girl approached him, turning him over to see if he was hurt. In his neck were puncture wounds resembling teeth, and the noirette winced.

She felt the side of her face before pulling away to look at her fingers. That 'sticky stuff' was blood. Definitely blood.

The girl screamed and backed away from the man, the strange feeling on her teeth confirming her fears. She only screamed for a few seconds that this was not the best way to solve the problem. Instead, she racked her brain for solutions, but over and over, she only found one.

White rings formed around the girl's middle and went up and down, leaving a white-haired girl in a black-and-white hazmat suit when they were done. Taking to the skies, the girl set course for Amity Park.

* * *

Okay, so... ta da? Let's see who can guess who our mystery girl is- though I've made it fairly obvious. I'm hoping you can already see a bit of a problem here, so please review what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

IceDragonSlayer: Soon enough for ya? XD

midnight: What can I say? I saw the train and hopped on board.

* * *

Danny ran up towards the Cullen residence just as his parents drove onto the property. His parents, naive as they were, didn't question why their son, despite being farther away and travelling on foot, got there at the same time as them. Instead, they all just headed up to the door and rang the bell.

"And beware the neighbors," a voice from inside joked just before opening the door. A tall, brawny man stood before them, a bright smile on his face. "Hi there," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm Emmett Cullen."

Maddie was the first to shake his hand. "Hello, I'm Maddie Fenton, and this is my husband, Jack, and my son, Danny," she replied, a giant smile on her face as well. "We live a few blocks down and wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"We brought fudge!" Jack cheered, presenting the tray.

At that moment, Rosalie chose to come stand next to her husband. She smiled at the humans before her, but her nose twitched a bit as she noticed Danny. "How kind of you," she said, catching Jack's comment. "My little sister loves chocolate." She took the tray and headed off towards the kitchen.

"What is that smell?" Jasper whispered, glancing in the direction of the front door as Emmett asked the Fentons to come inside.

"Their son," Rosalie whispered. "I can't tell what it is, but at least he's not a mutt."

Edward walked into the room at that moment, also looking strangely to the living room. "That's not very helpful for now," he whispered. His nose twitched, and a frown appeared on his face. "He's been near Renesmee."

"Don't go all Papa Bear and kill the kid," Jasper requested. "Moving right now doesn't sound very appealing."

"Moving now would just draw attention," Edward accepted. "Come on, they're starting to wonder where you are, Rose."

The trio walked into the living room to see that Alice, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme had already made the Fentons' acquaintance. Introductions went around, and just as they were finishing up, Renesmee and Jacob came running in. Of course recognizing Danny as the friend of the 'creepy kid,' Jacob pulled Renesmee closer. Once again, brief introductions were made before Maddie mentioned something she felt to be bothering her.

"So you adopted _eight_ children?" she asked Esme and Carlisle. "And they're all... together."

Esme nodded. "Yes, I don't see any problem with it," she replied, not wanting to get into a quarrel over it. "I would offer that you stay for dinner, but we don't have any food in the kitchen yet- well, aside from the fudge." Instantly, Renesmee perked up.

"Well then, we'll let you all get out to dinner before the restaurants in town wind up with lines out the door," Jack said, and as quickly as they had come, the Fentons were gone.

Once the family was absolutely sure the Fentons were gone, Renesmee commented, "That boy smelled strange." She hesitated, fumbling to recall exactly where she had smelled it before. "Kind of like the bad man."

The 'bad man' was the reason the Cullens left Forks in the first place. On their way home from the park one day, Renesmee and Jacob had been kidnapped, chloroform used before either of them could act. Renesmee had mentioned that her kidnapper smelled odd, but the two were released after a couple of days. From there, the Cullens figured the best thing to do was to leave Forks.

"Well, looks like we made a great choice in location," Jacob muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Danielle stumbled around the side of the school, leaving behind yet another body, this one in far worse condition than the first she woke up to. This body was torn to shreds, covered in blood, and unidentifiable. At least school was letting out, and she would be able to talk to Danny, ask for help, what was going on. The girl's stomach churned, and she felt her eyes darken. Food. She needed food.

No. Blood. That was what she had been hungry for over the past few days. And despite having just eaten or drank or whatever it was, Danielle was hungry.

The noirette peered out around the corner, watching as teenagers headed out of the building and to their cars or buses. Danielle bit her lip and pulled back as she noticed one teen leaving his friends to come over to the alley. Probably wanted to smoke, she figured. After all, why else would someone walk into an alley after school. Glancing back at the body, she got her answer.

The girl pulled back a bit, not wanting to be seen by the boy until he was too far away from the front of the school to escape her. Just a few more steps, she thought as the teen approached her. Three... two... one-

Just as Danielle leaped at the boy, instantly biting into his neck, he threw her off of him. The ghost girl found herself lying on the ground, whimpering in pain. Before she could do anything else, the teen was helping her up, leading her away from the school.

"Look down, don't make eye contact with anyone," he ordered, lightly pushing Dani into a car before getting into the driver's seat and taking off.

Despite the teen's warning, Danielle glanced around, seeing another girl her age and a boy and girl a couple years older. The couple in the front were speaking in hushed tones, but Dani heard them with ease.

"She completely destroyed someone," the man who had grabbed her said.

The woman anxiously bit her lip. "She smells... different," she mentioned. "Like a vampire but not."

"I'm Renesmee," the younger girl smiled, distracting Dani from the couple.

"Dani... with an I," she finally replied, shaking the girl's hand.

"Ow," the girl winced quietly as Danielle grabbed her hand just a bit too tightly.

Instantly, Dani pulled back. She just kept hurting people and hurting people- the dead man at the side of the school was enough proof of that. As the car slowed to a stop, Danielle glanced out the window to see a large house, seemingly isolated. Danielle followed the others out of the car and into the house, looking around in wonder.

"So... what's going on?" she finally asked.

* * *

Okay, so... please don't kill me. It's a bit cliff-hanger-y, and the Cullens' point of view will be told in the next chapter (I think). I'm playing this by ear, but I do have a bit of an idea on how I want this to play out. I don't expect it to top ten chapters, though, explaining why this is so fast-paced. Normally, I would have waited four or five chapters to even mention Dani again, but like I said: ten chapters.

Thanks and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Edward had no trouble smelling the girl the second he walked out of school. In fact, the Cullens had all noticed it- it was hard to miss. Still, just a smell didn't explain the girl standing in the living room, looking... well, a number of emotions. Fear was the most obvious, hidden by her rough behavior of asking questions sharply and crossing her arms.

"You're a vampire."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Way to break it to her slowly," she critiqued. Despite being a big softy, Emmett could often be the dumb jock he looked to be.

Dani only raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding me, right?" she asked with a laugh. Her cravings had diminished substantially, no humans living within at least a mile radius. "Vampires aren't real. The closest I've ever seen is..." She let her voice trail off and rolled her eyes. "Never mind." She turned on her heel and headed off out the door, only to have Edward rush in front of her, slamming the door shut to block her way.

The ghostly girl stared at him with wide eyes. "You... how did you..." Slowly, she backed up.

Meanwhile, Edward had something on his mind: Danielle's. Thoughts- flashes- swarmed through her head. A strange man hovering over Dani as she woke up. Said man training her to... do whatever the hell that green stuff coming out of her hands was. Fighting a boy with white hair. Fighting the man who had woken her up earlier. Being held in a cage, tortured, experimented on. A tiny flash of being injected with something, suppressed by the girl's fear. Finally? Thoughts of death, her body winding up like those she had killed.

"We're not going to hurt you," Edward promised.

Alice bounded up to the girl, a bright smile on her face. "Dani, we want to help you," she assured the quasi-vamp. A brief vision of the girl revealed strange but great things in Dani's future. "Our parents are out right now, but they'll be back soon."

Bella only watched the girl during this exchange as the others tried to soothe Dani's worries. It would get better, she'd learn to control her thirst... Bella had heard the speech before. However, Bella just didn't feel quite the draw to the young teen that the others did. Still... motherly instinct was kicking in. Dani looked to be about Renesmee's age- or at least physically. Biologically... she doubted it.

"Do you need a place to stay?" she finally asked.

The girl blinked in shock. No one had ever invited her into their home. It was always sneaking in and out whenever she stayed at a house. Often times, no one even realized she was there. To have someone care enough for her to invite her to sleep in their home... especially with what she was... the thought was overwhelming. Tears began to fall from her eyes, and she rushed to hug Bella. "Thank you," she whispered.

And just like that, the Cullens were all suffering from teary eyes, save Bella and Jacob.

Looking around, Jacob only saw insanity, not a half vampire with the ability to project her emotions to other vampires. "The fuck?" he muttered as Emmett burst into tears.

* * *

Much to the surprise of the Cullens, Danielle actually slept- all night in fact- only adding to the theory that Danielle was not completely a vampire. The testing to see just what she was began when the girl woke up.

Carlisle and Esme set out a cup of blood on the kitchen counter, collected from Carlisle's new job at the hospital. And just like a moth to light, Danielle was down the stairs in seconds, chugging the blood like she was in a contest.

"Note to self: don't get between her and food," Jasper laughed lightly.

Realizing she had an audience, Dani looked around, a light blush on her cheeks. "I-I am _so_ sorry," she whispered, setting the cup back down on the counter. "I never meant to..."

"Danielle, there is no need to apologize," Esme hushed the girl, resting her hand on the noirette's. "Everything will be fine, and you'll learn to control your thirst."

The girl only nodded. "I got the initiation speech," she said, not wanting to deal with it again. Having the others all act like she was a baby was frustrating enough. "Do you all..." She hesitated. "If I was... _different_ before I was turned, could those differences remain?"

"Yes," Carlisle replied with a nod. "What 'difference' did you have?"

Dani grinned sheepishly at the group. "Well, you see, I was kind of... half ghost. And a clone. Odds are that my creator, Vlad Masters, did this to me. He was obsessed with making the most powerful clone he could, and he'd probably be willing to steal vampire blood to make me this way."

Edward and Bella shared a stunned look before turning back to the girl. It looked like their time with Danielle was going to be more interesting than they initially thought.

* * *

And there you have it. The part of me that's mean and wants to leave the ending up to you won out this time, so that's the end of that!


End file.
